


Can i be your boyfriend?

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	Can i be your boyfriend?

01  
　　饭桌的另一边有不少身穿昂贵西装的男人和佩戴著名贵珠宝的女人，然而饭桌的另一边却是一些还没什么人气的歌手和演员，有男有女，想要在这个饭局上找到一个能够给资源的金主。

朴灿烈虽然不是刚出道的歌手，曾经唱红了几首OST，正当大红的机会可能落在他身上时，却因为前经纪公司的董事擅自挪用公款而被迫解散了公司，没了公司也没有人气，自然不会有资源找上门。

在前经纪人的介绍下勉强签进了一间小公司，但是无奈公司规模太小，好的资源首先都给了公司里人气最旺的艺人，也不会轮到朴灿烈身上，所以当有这种饭局时，朴灿烈和其他艺人就被公司推出来参加。

「LOEY，这杯特调的酒，我请你。」对面其中一个女人请服务生递了一杯酒到朴灿烈面前，他拿起酒杯回敬了女人「谢谢。」

但是他喝下去的同时却没看见女人的嘴角扬起了不怀好意地笑，那杯酒喝下后，又有来自不少人递过来的酒，朴灿烈总是笑着将酒喝下，突然他觉得全身燥热的感觉涌上，他礼貌性的说「抱歉，我不太舒服，我出去一下。」

「LOEY？需不需要派人陪你？」一开始请朴灿烈喝酒的女人看着他问，朴灿烈微笑地回应「不用，我自己可以。」

朴灿烈起身离开了包厢内，他缓缓的往厕所走去，他扯开了束缚在脖子上已久的领带，他撑在洗手台边想让自己稍微冷静一点，但是下体却因药效肿胀得让他觉得难受。

「…那个你还好吗？」旁边传来一个声音关心着朴灿烈，他侧过头看着男孩「不太好，你愿意帮我吗？」

「怎、怎么帮？」男孩有些紧张的问，朴灿烈仔细打量男孩的脸蛋配上魅惑的眼妆，看起来挺像个MB，他伸手将男孩拉进了厕所隔间，正当男孩想开口时，朴灿烈俯下身吻住了男孩的唇，探入他微张的嘴里勾缠住他的舌头交缠吸吮，朴灿烈的手从男孩衣服下襬探了进去，抚摸着男孩柔嫩的腰部，男孩的呻吟声从唇间流出「唔…嗯…」

「我被下药了，帮帮我。」朴灿烈轻靠在男孩低语说着，男孩被朴灿烈吻得全身发软的靠在他怀里，像是着了魔般的点头，朴灿烈得到答案后再一次吻上了男孩的唇，舌尖描绘他的下唇，舔拭掉从嘴角边流落的唾液，抚摸腰际的手将男孩的裤子脱去，轻轻地抚摸上了男孩的后穴轻压做着扩张，男孩因为他的举动明显地颤抖，朴灿烈在他耳边低语「别怕。」

朴灿烈缓缓的探入两指，修长的手指在体内按压着内壁，男孩难耐的发出了一丝的呻吟声，他按压到某个凸点时，男孩突然尖叫了一声又赶紧摀住了自己的嘴，朴灿烈弯唇，等男孩已经适应了以后，他将手指抽离了男孩体内，握住柱身以前端磨蹭着后穴，缓缓的将前端推送进后穴，男孩满脸通红的看着朴灿烈，他双手托起了男孩的臀让用脚环住自己的腰。

将性器全数推送进男孩体内时，温热的嫩肉紧紧包覆着朴灿烈的性器，他一浅一深的抽插，不时刻意的蹭过男孩的敏感点，男孩咬住下唇强忍呻吟声，朴灿烈伸舌舔了男孩的下唇「叫出来吧！」

「唔…嗯…嗯…」男孩略带着哭腔的喘息让朴灿烈有种想听更多的想法，于是他更用力的抽插，男孩的喘息变得诱人而低沉，外面突然传来了说话声，朴灿烈吻住了男孩，呻吟的声音让人吻在口中，鼻息紊乱着。

「你有没有听到什么声音啊？」  
「没有啊？你幻听啊？」

朴灿烈等外面的人离开后，抱着男孩让他跨坐在自己身上，扣住男孩的腰更用力的抽插，男孩配合他的动作摆动着腰际，没多久男孩绷紧了身体，失神地微微昂起了头，全身颤抖的高潮，温热的精液溅上了朴灿烈的衬衫，内壁因男孩高潮而紧紧的吸咬着朴灿烈的性器，深深地埋入抽插后低吟了一声，全射进了男孩体内。

男孩全身发软的靠在朴灿烈身上喘息，朴灿烈的性器还在男孩体内，无意的蹭过了男孩的高潮过后而敏感的内壁，男孩轻颤的呻吟了一声，男孩感受到体内的性器又肿胀了一圈，靠在朴灿烈肩上喘息的他说「唔…你怎么…还这么有精神啊…嗯…」

「可能因为你太诱人了吧，既然都帮了就帮到底吧？」朴灿烈亲吻了男孩的嘴角，男孩眨着含水气的双眼「别在这……嗯…会有人。」

朴灿烈轻笑的将还没消火的性器退出男孩的后穴，抽了张纸巾帮男孩稍微擦拭干净后，牵起男孩的手走出了餐厅，找了间最近的酒店就直接开了房间，进到房间内，朴灿烈就吻住了男孩的唇，男孩也主动地吸吮着朴灿烈的舌头。

他将男孩抱起将他轻放在床上，男孩再一次主动的吻住了朴灿烈的唇，他脱下男孩的裤子，内裤早已被分泌的肠液和朴灿烈射在他体内的精液弄湿，性器轻而易举地全数被男孩的后穴紧紧地吸咬着，朴灿烈伸舌舔舐男孩的下唇「你叫什么名字？」

「艺兴…嗯…」张艺兴轻声地说出自己的名字，朴灿烈啄吻他的嘴角「LOEY，记好了。」

「嗯…LOEY…啊哈…」张艺兴在知道了朴灿烈的名字后，伴随着呻吟声，一声声喊着他的名字，朴灿烈将他的乳头含进嘴里舔弄啃咬，他抚上了朴灿烈的发丝，配合着朴灿烈的抽插，扭动着腰际，交合处流出的肠液，混合朴灿烈的抽插发出啪啪啪的淫靡声响，形成了一种最佳的催情素。

张艺兴伸手环住朴灿烈的肩，伸舌舔舐他的嘴角后将朴灿烈推倒，跨坐在他身上，手扶着他平坦而结实的腹肌作为支撑，咬着下唇，主动的上下摆动着腰际，昂首忘情地呻吟着，唾液顺着嘴角边流下，朴灿烈让他跪趴在床上狠狠的从后面抽插。

最后到底做了多少次、射了多少次，朴灿烈已经记不清楚了，也许是因为药效也有可能是因为这个名叫艺兴的男孩太诱人了，但是隔天醒来时，身旁的人早已不见了，床边的柜子上只压了张写了电话的纸条。

在他看来这张写着电话的纸条，不过就只是MB招揽生意的手法而已，朴灿烈轻笑将纸条扔进了一旁的垃圾桶里。

02  
　　上一次的饭局，他突然消失的这件事，回公司时被臭骂了一顿，即使公司接了几个不错的资源依旧轮不到他，朴灿烈的生活一如既往，好像那一天什么事情都没有发生过一样。

然而在饭局上没有攀上金主的艺人再一次被推出去参加，其中当然也包含朴灿烈，他坐在一旁的位子上，对面坐着上次在酒里下药的那个女人，但是他却也只能礼貌性的对她点头打招呼。

饭局进行到一半时，包厢的门被推开了，朴灿烈看着走进来的人楞住，那个人环顾了包厢里的所有人以后，走到朴灿烈身旁，拍了拍坐在他旁边的男孩问「我可以跟你换位子吗？」

「当、当然可以…张总请坐。」男孩赶紧起身将位子让给那个人，他轻笑的在朴灿烈身边坐下，坐在朴灿烈正对面的女人开口「张总今天怎么会来？还有你跟LOEY认识？」

「嗯？他是我的人，我才想问他怎么又被推出来参加这种饭局呢。」被称为张总的男人轻笑，带着朴灿烈他们来参加饭局的公司职员走过来和男人道歉「对不起，我不知道LOEY跟张总的关系…」

「那我现在可以把人带走了吗？」男人微笑询问，公司职员点头「可以、当然可以！」

「该走了！」男人凑上前在朴灿烈耳边轻声说完后，伸手拉着朴灿烈的手就离开了包厢，才走出包厢没多久，男人将朴灿烈推到墙上，这个突如其来的撞击让朴灿烈回过神看着眼前的人，虽然穿着西装、梳了个狼奔头，但是却掩盖不了眼里的魅惑，他看着朴灿烈问「为什么这么久都不给我打电话？」

「啊？喔…我把电话丢了。」朴灿烈看着眼前的人说着，他再一次问「为什么？」

「因为我以为那只是MB招揽生意的手法。」朴灿烈老实的回答，张艺兴皱着眉说「你以为我是MB！？」

「嗯。」朴灿烈点头，张艺兴扯过朴灿烈的领带，垫起脚亲吻了他的嘴角「你来这也是想找金主吧？不如我当你的金主吧。」

「我只是被派来参加的，可没有打算要找金主。」朴灿烈轻笑回应，攀不攀金主对于朴灿烈而言其实真的无所谓，张艺兴在他耳边低语「反正我不管，你是我的。」

「哪方面？张总是指这方面吗？」朴灿烈伸手拦住了张艺兴的腰让他贴近自己，刻意的用下体顶了一下，他轻咬上他的唇「你说呢？还有我的名字是张艺兴，别叫我张总。」

「张总，既然要包养我，我还是得尊称您一声张总会比较合适吧？」朴灿烈伸舌舔舐被咬的地方，张艺兴魅惑的笑着回应「私底下我更希望你直接喊我的名字，LOEY。」

「如果张总希望的话。」朴灿烈松开了放在张艺兴腰上的手，与他稍微拉开了距离，张艺兴再一次拉住他的领带，凑上前在他耳边说「这次是否该换你帮我了？」

「当然。」朴灿烈弯唇，他当然知道张艺兴话中的意思，他主动牵起了朴灿烈的手走出了餐厅后，坐上了他的车回了张艺兴家。

才踏进玄关，张艺兴就环住朴灿烈的脖子，主动吻上了朴灿烈的唇，舌尖描绘过他的下唇，探入与他的舌头交缠，朴灿烈双手托着他的臀让他把重心放在自己身上，伸手探入张艺兴的裤子里，后穴湿润的触感让他看着怀里的人轻笑「这是自己先玩过了？还是想到要被肏就兴奋成这样了？」

「想着你，自己玩过了，也想到要被你肏就这样了。」张艺兴在朴灿烈耳边诱惑的说，也刻意在你加重了语气，含住他的耳垂轻咬「让我变成这样都是你造成的，你得负责。」

「张总言下之意是指？这副身体现在没有我不行？」朴灿烈弯唇，张艺兴刻意用力的咬了他耳垂一口「LOEY…我说过了，私底下叫我的名字。」

「那么，先喊声灿烈来听听？」朴灿烈轻笑，张艺兴嘴唇贴着他的耳朵「灿、烈－－ 」

朴灿烈抱着张艺兴坐到沙发上，伸手就将他的裤子脱去，被挑逗起性欲的性器没有直接送进张艺兴体内，而是以前端磨蹭穴口，他难受的扭腰蹭着朴灿烈硕大的性器「嗯……快给我……」

他轻笑了一声，张开嘴隔着衬衫舔舐张艺兴胸前的乳头，胸前渐渐的被朴灿烈舔湿，张艺兴眼神迷蒙的说「嗯…直接…舔舔它…」

朴灿烈伸手就将衬衫扯开，没有将乳头含进嘴里而是用舌尖在乳晕上画着圆圈，张艺兴挺身将乳头送到朴灿烈嘴边，他这才将乳头含进嘴里舔舐啃咬，另一边则是用手指揉捏玩弄，直到两边乳头都充血挺立才放开。

后穴分泌出的肠液作为最好的润滑，让朴灿烈轻松的就将性器全数送进张艺兴那紧致的后穴，体内突然的被填满让他发出了一声又一声更诱人的呻吟。

朴灿烈扣住他的腰就是一阵用力的抽插，一次又一次的触碰着敏感点，交合处分泌出的肠液随着抽插的动作发出了色情的水泽声，张艺兴扭动腰际配合着，也不吝啬的忘情呻吟。

交合处的水泽声、肉体碰撞的声音和张艺兴的呻吟声，在这个空间里形成了一种特别的催情剂，让两人沉溺在情欲里。

03  
自从公司高层在得知张总其实是朴灿烈早已攀上的金主之后，对于朴灿烈的态度有了一百八十度的转变，就连几个较好的资源也都优先考虑给他，但是公司这样的转变倒是引起了公司原先力捧的艺人不满，还在暗地里说朴灿烈不就是攀上了好的金主爸爸！出道这么多年还不是没能红！

然而朴灿烈在得知那几个资源的内容后，微笑着和公司拒绝了那些资源，并且和公司高层说「这些还是留给您们原本想给的的人吧」。

即使攀上了张艺兴这个金主又如何？他始终还是宁愿做那个默默无闻的歌手LOEY。

「为什么不接那些资源？！」欢愉过后张艺兴靠在朴灿烈怀里问他，朴灿烈将怀里的人搂紧「大多都不是关于音乐的，我要那些资源干嘛？而且…」

「而且？」张艺兴抬起头望着他问，朴灿烈低头亲吻了他的嘴角「你舍得？让别人看到这副能肏到你爽到不行的身体？」

「……流氓！」张艺兴的脸蛋因为朴灿烈说出的荤话而瞬间泛红，朴灿烈温柔的吻上了张艺兴的唇，他轻轻的回应这个温柔的吻。

怀里的人对朴灿烈来说就和宝贝一样，明明在床上可以像个诱人又魅惑的小狐狸，但是平常却是个单纯又容易害羞的小绵羊，朴灿烈总喜欢说一些荤话来逗他，只因为他脸红的样子太可爱了。

然而张艺兴身为朴灿烈的金主，直接以朴灿烈现在所属经纪公司并没有办法提供更好的资源为由，擅自帮朴灿烈和公司解约并且付了大笔的违约金后，把恢复自由身的朴灿烈签进了旗下的公司。

他花钱买了宣传，让朴灿烈曾经唱红的几首OST再次回到了音源排行榜的前几名，也在公司的社群网站上以LOEY的名义上传了他的自创曲，渐渐的LOEY这个名字得到了所有人的关注，不少电影和电视剧也开始邀请他参与OST的演唱。

人们纷纷后悔自己为什么现在才认识了这个名叫LOEY的歌手，但是因为朴灿烈极度讨厌在萤光幕前露脸，所以LOEY的长相一直以来都是个秘密，人们开始好奇起了LOEY的真正长相是否和声音一样的温柔，直到某次和朴灿烈合作OST的女歌手不小心在直播时拍到了朴灿烈的侧脸才曝了光。

发专辑、上节目宣传、见面会、演唱会的这些行程总是排的很满，相对的他和张艺兴见面的次数也减少了，接到张艺兴的电话和他见面后，第一件事情永远都是先上床，除此之外他不会再主动的打电话给朴灿烈，也不像以前一样会约他出去吃饭。

朴灿烈对此是有那么一丢丢的不满，现在是厌倦了和他在一起？还是至始至终都只当他是器大活好的按摩棒？！

演唱会巡回结束后公司举办了庆功宴，身为老板的张艺兴当然也出席了这场庆功宴，他一出现在会场内，身边就围绕了不少人，在和别人谈话的同时会不时的和朴灿烈对视，穿着西装却还是带着那魅惑的眼妆，望向朴灿烈的眼神里充满着诱惑。

「真想现在肏哭他。」朴灿烈低声呢喃着，站在他一旁的舞者问「…什么？」

「没事，我出去透透气，这里太闷了。」朴灿烈放下手中的酒杯后，转身离开了会场，这种场合对他来说果然还是不习惯，突然一个他再熟悉不过的声音传来「身为主角却提前离开？」

「里面太闷了。」朴灿烈看着朝他走过来的人轻笑，张艺兴走到朴灿烈身边「巡回结束了，接下来行程……？」

「嗯？接下来的行程都得问小宇，也许有几天的休假吧。」朴灿烈伸手将张艺兴搂进怀里，低头嗅了嗅属于他的味道后耳边低语「想包下我这几天的休假吗？」

「你说呢？」张艺兴侧过头亲吻他的嘴角，朴灿烈扣住他的后颈温柔的轻吻了他的唇「庆功宴结束后，来我家吧。」

庆功宴结束，朴灿烈先由经纪人开车送回了住处，他才刚回到家没多久，张艺兴就来了，他一进门就主动的搂住了朴灿烈的脖子撒娇的说「想你了。」

「是想我还是想这个？」朴灿烈刻意的挺腰用下体蹭了张艺兴一下，张艺兴脸颊泛红的说「想你，但是也想这个。」

「待会就好好地喂饱你。」朴灿烈弯唇，伸手就托着他的臀将人抱起「但是先一起洗澡吧。」

进到浴室后，朴灿烈打开了莲蓬头让温热的水同时冲去彼此之间沾上的香水味，张艺兴主动的按了几下沐浴乳搓揉出泡泡，慢慢的抚上朴灿烈的肩，掌心带着泡沫的顺着手臂往下滑，半是清洗半是爱抚的抹过他结实的胸肌轻蹭，朴灿烈也在手上搓揉出了泡沫后抚上了张艺兴的胸前，修长的手指带着泡沫的在乳晕上画圈，指尖拧住乳首捏拧轻转，惹得张艺兴轻颤的发出了呻吟「嗯嗯──」

张艺兴握住了朴灿烈的性器上下套弄着，另一只手独自探到后穴，伸舌舔舐自己的下唇，诱惑的对上朴灿烈的眼睛发出了邀请「灿烈…进来…好不好…」

「自己把它吃进去，嗯？」朴灿烈嘴角勾起了一抹好看的弧度，张艺兴握住柱身对准了穴口缓缓坐下，将性器一点一点的送进体内触碰到柔嫩的内壁「呜…嗯嗯…」

朴灿烈以手捧着他的臀站起身，往浴缸里坐下让两人泡在温热的水里，让他扶着浴缸的边缘背对着自己，张艺兴放松的趴在浴缸边「灿烈──嗯──」

体内的性器也刻意的碰撞在他的敏感点上，张艺兴攀紧浴缸边翘高着屁股，内壁在抽插下紧紧的吸咬着性器，呻吟声也跟着流溢出口回响在浴室里。

「不觉得这样很情色吗？」朴灿烈俯下身含住他的耳垂舔吮并低语着，摆动腰际抽插的同时，水也因为他的举动而泛起令人羞涩的水泽声。

「呜嗯…嗯……不失…为情趣…？」夹杂着轻吟，气息不稳的笑答，咬唇感受随着抽插而进入体内的热水，让他有些不适的扭腰，却又在下一秒挺入时被挤出，不禁低吟着软下腰，趴在边缘喘息，朴灿烈以舌描绘着他的耳窝，双手握住他的性器，一手握住根部上下套弄、另一手则以指尖恶意的轻刮马眼。

难以抑制的哼出越显色情的呻吟，扭动着腰迎合着朴灿烈一下又一下的抽插，不时往后磨蹭着他结实的腹肌，自己的性器在他的套弄下颤巍巍的在人掌心发热，张艺兴侧着头向他索吻，朴灿烈吻上他的唇将舌探入深吻，感受到他的性器在手中肿大后，他轻靠着浴缸将人抚起，让张艺兴的背紧贴自己，手握住前端快速的套弄，抽插的速度选择和手上的速度一样，一浅一深的用力抽插碰撞他的内壁。

由下而上的挺入，让性器深深浅浅的顶上最深处的敏感，腰际无力的瘫坐在朴灿烈怀里昂首喘吟，一声声甜腻又充满性感的诱惑，全身的敏感处都让人掌握在手里而无法逃离，紧绷着下腹伴随着呻吟达到高潮，内壁不规则的剧烈痉挛绞紧了朴灿烈的性器，逼得他与自己同时缴械。

「宝贝，自己动。」朴灿烈刻意的再一次挺腰，张艺兴因刚高潮过后而神智有些恍惚，双眼迷蒙的摆动着腰上下深深的吞吐着朴灿烈的性器，带着哭腔的呻吟声越发越明显煽情，夹带着进出的水声在整个浴室里回响「灿烈……啊哈……嗯嗯──」

他配合着张艺兴的动作摆动腰际，碰撞着他因高潮过后而敏感的内壁，想让他再一次的高潮，背靠在他怀里无意识地扭动腰吞吐他的性器，承受不住的喘息「呜呜…嗯…灿烈…不行了……啊哈……」

朴灿烈将他转过身面对自己，搂住他的腰吻上他的唇，在经过几次的抽插后，他在张艺兴体内射出了温热的精液，张艺兴全身无力的依靠在朴灿烈怀里喘息「嗯──灿烈──」

「累了？这就满足了？」朴灿烈低头看着怀里的人问，张艺兴摇头「不是…我是…怕你累了…嗯…毕竟巡演刚结束…呜…」

「没关系，反正接下来还有好几天，可以慢慢满足你。」朴灿烈轻笑的将还在张艺兴体内的性器退了出来，射在里面的精液也顺着穴口流出，他将张艺兴抱出浴缸后，让他靠在怀里，再次戳揉出泡沫清洗后用温热的水冲洗掉彼此身上的泡沫，把张艺兴抱上床后，温柔地拿出卸妆棉替他卸掉魅惑的眼妆，张艺兴轻声说道「你真的很温柔…」

「这份温柔也只对你。」朴灿烈回应了张艺兴的话，他看着闭上眼的张艺兴问出了心里的疑问「为什么最近都不打电话给我？也不会约我出去吃饭？」

「你现在红了啊，约你出去如果被狗仔拍到，怎么办呢？」张艺兴慢慢的说完后，又接着说「而且你正值宣传期嘛…打给你就会忍不住想见你…所以…」

「不是对我已经厌倦了？」朴灿烈丢出了最后一个问题，张艺兴睁开眼看着朴灿烈的眼睛「都想每天和你待在一起了，怎么可能会对你厌倦了呢？而且……」

「而且？」朴灿烈看着他泛红的脸颊轻笑，张艺兴带着撒娇的语气说「而且我当初就说了，让我变成这样都是你造成的，你得负责。」

「好，我负责。」朴灿烈将人拉进怀里紧紧抱着，这个人果然得好好的留在身边宠。

04  
　　朴灿烈上访谈节目接受专访，主持人和他聊着他过往的经历和对于再次因为音源逆行而得到了这么多关注有什么看法，朴灿烈对此轻笑的回应，主持人这时看了手稿后对着朴灿烈问「那么最后一个应该是粉丝都很好奇的问题吧，像LOEY长得这么好看，喜欢的女生类型是？」

他看到了刚好来到现场的张艺兴后，回答了主持人的提问「皮肤白晰、笑起来有好看的酒窝，还得会撒娇，不过最重要的还是要喜欢我。」

「嗯？这样听来……LOEY这是有喜欢的对象？」主持人难掩八卦的心态好奇的问，虽然可能得到的答案是否定的，朴灿列对上张艺兴的视线后嘴角勾起一抹笑「是的，应该说现在进行式。」

「哇？LOEY这样公开不怕掉粉？」主持人惊讶的说，朴灿烈轻笑「我相信我的粉丝们也希望我早点谈恋爱吧，毕竟年纪也不小了，对吧？」

果然参与节目录制的粉丝们有默契的点了点头后大声的回应「LOEY，你一定要幸福啊！」

「谢谢你们，我会的。」朴灿烈温柔的笑着，主持人也继续和朴灿烈又聊了几个问题后，节目录制也在这温馨的气氛中结束了。

张艺兴走进朴灿烈的休息室的同时，公司其他工作人员识相的离开了休息室，张艺兴从朴灿烈背后环抱住他的肩「辛苦了。」

「今天怎么来了？」朴灿烈伸手将人拉到怀里问，张艺兴轻笑「工作忙完了，因为想见你就来了，不欢迎我？」

「怎么会？看到你来，开心都来不及了怎么会不欢迎你。」朴灿烈温柔的啄吻张艺兴的唇，朴灿烈看着他轻声的说「作为我的前金主，你揽了多少资源在我身上？」

「嗯？我只花钱买了宣传让你曾经唱过的OST再回音源排行而已。」张艺兴一边说着一边握住了他的手十指紧扣，朴灿烈回握住他的手「就这样？」

「嗯，接下来的这些，本来就是你该拥有的。」张艺兴露出酒窝甜甜的笑着，朴灿烈吻上他的唇「谢谢你，往后的路，你愿意陪我继续走下去吗？」

「你这是在跟我求婚吗？」张艺兴笑着问，朴灿烈点头「是啊，张艺兴，你愿意陪着朴灿烈一起度过下半辈子吗？」

「我愿意。」张艺兴点头答应后，主动的吻上了朴灿烈的唇。

05  
　　后来朴灿烈慢慢的不再接受任何节目的邀约，一年内还是固定会发行两次的专辑、举办几场粉丝见面会和演唱会，偶尔直播和粉丝聊聊天以外。

他某天在自己的社群帐号上传了一段文字写道「谢谢你愿意陪我一起走未来的路。」，并且附上了一张十指紧扣的照片，食指上的戒指成了众人关注的重点，朴灿烈的粉丝纷纷在文章下面评论祝福着。

其中一条评论也成了热门，她写道「一次偶然的相遇，当时在你身边的那个人就是你紧握的这个人吧？你们看起来真的很配，虽然兴奋但是却没有选择上前打扰你们，只是等你们走远后偷偷地拍下了你们的背影，祝你们幸福。」，附上的是一张朴灿烈和张艺兴的背影。

不曾回复过粉丝评论的朴灿烈却因为这个评论，而破例的回复了那个粉丝「谢谢你，也谢谢你们的祝福。」

那次的更新成了朴灿烈的社群帐号最后一次的更新，因为大多数的时间他都拿来陪张艺兴，偶尔出现在粉丝面前的永远都是被偶遇时的合影，偶遇过他和张艺兴的粉丝们总结出了一句话，那就是……

「LOEY现在看起来很幸福，那就够了。」


End file.
